The Sleeping Dog
by NeroEveren
Summary: After months of torment, the students of beacon finally turn against Cardin Winchester when he goes to far. Looking for redemption after falling to the bottom of the food chain, and seeking help from the people he once tormented, Cardin will have to work hard towards proving himself a better person. Even if it kills him. 'My first story, I would love some feedback'
1. Dog Days

**Hello all! This is my very first story. I liked the ideas behind Pondering Fool's The Price Of Redemption, and Alley Cat Sunflowers 'Pyrophobia'; both are Rwby fics. So those were an inspiration for this. Some constructive feedback would be appreciated. **  
** A special thanks to xT-Zealot( an amazing author) for helping me start off as well.**  
**Rwby, it's characters, and its setting belong to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth. **  
**Enjoy!**

_'I hope you bleed to death you racist bastard!' She spat after him with venom._

His head was dripping, the thick blood spilling down his face like water droplets on a broken window. He kept pushing his weighted legs to carry him through the forest. Its soft alluring red was only amplified the rays of sunshine igniting it. On any other day it may have been a welcoming sight, a sign of peace or comfort.

Not today.

_'Ha, 'Bout time someone kicked his ass'_

His Eyes began to water in frustration, and he gritted his teeth.

_'Douche finally got what he deserved'_

Why didn't he fight back? Why was he running? Was he running from her, from all of them, from his fear, or from the **guilt****:** He didn't know.

Probably all of the above.

Cardin felt his heart pound against its cage, a mix of his jagged running and harsh thoughts. His run slowed to a jog, then to an awkward stumble. He winced as his back slammed into a worn out tree harder than he meant to, using it to support his weight.

"Shit" He grunted, his body sliding down onto the dirt " I think she fractured my leg."

He was talking about Yang Xiao Long, the fiery brute. Known for her flamboyant flare, which was only outmatched by her fiery wrath. Most at beacon knew by now not to try and test that wrath. Mainly those lucky(or unlucky) enough to win a front row seat to any conflict that involved damaging her hair. Or those who used common sense.

Cardin Winchester wasn't known for thinking things through.

However; It wasn't the hair that put him in this situation, but a hare. The shy bunny faunas, Velvet Scarleta. She was one of **them**. An animal, a subhuman, an abomination, a disgusting mutation of animal and human flesh and blood, not deserving of sympathy. Just another beast.

But then why does he feel so damn guilty? Above the humiliation and rage, why is that the guilt is growing the heaviest in his heart?

_'Did I **deserve** this?'_

"DAMNIT!" He roared. Cardin slammed his fist against the tree, shattering bark and sending chips flying through the air. Red leaves fell from the sky to surround him.

_'This doesn't make any fucking sense' _He thought through his adrenaline fueled rage '_I'm not the __freaking __monster here'_

The aura that was being used to heal his leg and his head, now went into protecting his hands from his anger. Again and again he dug his knuckles into the bark. Afters a few seconds, his motions became slower, as did his breath.

Silently, he returned his body to its previous position. The sharp bark digged into his back; His knuckles battered and bruised, His aura flaring dangerously. He never thought of himself as a masochist, but...the pain felt strangely good. His breath ceased it's rapid intake, and he let his mind wander to think of the event earlier today.

_'Stop! Please just stop!' she screamed at him. _

_He only smiled, bearing his teeth as he began to twist the long, brown ears. She gave a painful screech, hitting, and flinging her arms at him in order to make him stop. _

_"C-Cardin man...maybe we should just chill." Russel squirmed at the annoyed gaze aimed at him. He held his hands up in surrender " I mean I...uh..just think she had enough."_

_Cardin rolled his eyes. _

_" Don't tell me you are going soft Rus?" _

_He gave another pull and then a twist. Velvet gave out another screech. Her eyes were now red with tears sliding down her face. She gave a small whimper. _

_Her small Hands tried pulling his hands away._

_Glancing back at his 'friend', he could see Russel look on in fear. _

_"Cardin... Shit man! you are really hurting her. " Russel began to back away from CRDL'S leader, disappearing into the crowed than now formed in the hallway." A professor could be here any second. You are going way too FAR man! I-Im not staying here this time, not for this" He gave one last, almost apologetic, look in Cardin's direction before turning away._

_"FINE!" Cardin called after him, in a voice that mixed between anger and amusement " Run like you always do, just like those other two cowards!"_

"HaHa" He chuckled dryly, the irony wasn't beyond him now.

_More students began to gather in the area. It was early in the morning before classes. The only people up at this time were those who were either bored and couldn't sleep, trying to study, or were going out to train._

_He knew that as soon as he saw the Girl walking by herself, that he had the perfect moment to resume his almost daily torment._

_He didn't know what it was about this particular Faunas, whose bruised ears were currently quivering in his hands. He didn't know why he choose her out of every other one of the beast to hate, but he did. _

_He felt Something primal in him every time he saw her. A Strange hunger, a burning rage, a thirst to see her suffer. He felt like the predator. Velvet, she was frightened prey whose eyes were filled with paranoia. They were always wide and fearful, looking in every direction for the wolf that was prowling in the dark. _

_But today; seeing her alone, seeing her smile as she casually walked through the hall; it set him off. It was like she was taunting him, like all of her kind do. Seeing her so care free, so relaxed, it felt almost insulting. _

_"__Probably__didn't__ think I'd be up early today'" He whispered in her human ears, while __simultaneously__ lifting her off the ground by the ears. " Big __m__istake, Cause it looks __like__I__caught__the __poor__little __rabbit on__c__e aga-*__**CRUNCH**__*"_

_Cardin's body suddenly went sailing past the crowd and into a wall, causing a spider web like crack where he planted. He was practically embedded into the concrete surface. The breath was knocked right out of his longs, and his eyes closed as he tried to shut the pain out. _

"_What The fuck was that" he grunted out. He felt heat, and unimaginable amount of heat. It wasn't from him but from in front of him. His eyes dazed and confused, looked up to see a fiery fist come for him again. _

"_Me"_

_Eyes wide, he quickly launched his body out of the way._

_* Crack*_

_Cardin screamed as he felt his leg break apart like twig. He landed in a heap on the tiled floor, covering his mouth to stop the string of curses from flying out. _

_Looking up, he could see the glowing red eyes of Yang. The muscle of team RWBY. _

_He glared "Fucking bi-"_

"_LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" She shouted at him, while pointing behind her. When he didn't attempt to move, with a glare, she grabbed him by the head and forced him to focus in the right direction. _

_What he saw actually scared him. Velvet was on both her knees, surrounded by members of both team RWBY and JNPR. Her shivering hands were desperately trying to cover her ears. He could see rivers blood leaking from them. _

_Both teams were trying to comfort her. The Black haired girl, Blake, yelled out something about medical attention. The short, annoying one(Ruby If he remembered right), went running off in a burst of red petals. _

_They all glanced back at him with hate, as if suddenly noticing he was looking in their direction. Right then, Cardin didn't care about them. He could only look at Velvet's shaking figure, could only hear the mind numbing wails that escaped her form._

_He had to leave. _

_He ripped himself out of Yang's grasp. He tore through the hallway knocking over anyone and everyone that got in his way. He heard the fiery blond yell out behind him._

_' I hope you bleed to death you racist bastard!' _

_Others joined in. Jeering, booing, calling out for blood. What they saw replaced fear and caution, with rage and blood lust. His image transformed from the school bully to the school monster in an instant._

_But, the words float over him. Cardin felt nothing as he ran. His heart and mind were both devoid of feeling. It was as if his soul suddenly became hollowed out. His leg hurt, but he didn't care. He just kept moving._

That's how he ended up here, in the thick woods of Forever Fall. Not far enough to come across the violent Grimm who littered the area. Which was good for him, he was sure even a lone Beowolf could kill him right now.

The whole school hated him. Cardin knew they did before, and he enjoyed that negativity; but now? How does he come back from this? Even his own team thought low enough of him to leave him to die in this same forest.

_'To that Ursa'_ Cardin remembered. _'That fucking Ursa' _How could he forget, probably the closest he's ever been to dying. _'And freaking Arc __of all people __is the only reason I'm here'_

Jaune Arc, another victim of his, was the one who saved his ass. He spent days tormenting the clown, and intimidating him. But when it came down to it, He was the one on his back scared shit-less.

That was the first time he had second thoughts about himself, and he endured a building sense of inadequacy. That inadequacy eventually turned into insecurity. Then, that insecurity turned into rage.

_'If there was one sin that would define me, it would be pride._' He deduced.

Leaning his head back against the rough surface of the tree, Cardin looked up. He must have been there for hours. The sun was beginning to grow dim, It's rays failing to light the dense foliage surrounding him. Shadows began to close in on him, almost in synch with his own dark thoughts. Only a single beam of yellow light remained. Strangely enough the dying ray closed in on his person, singling him out.

It was as if it was saying, _'__Y__ou are pathetic mess and I will highlight __it __for everyone to see__.__' _

He felt memories from years ago float back through him. Mere hours ago when he looked at that young boy he used to be, he saw weakness. He never felt the hate he had developed now, or lifted a finger against another. He used to smile, laugh, and play games with human and faunas a like. Hell, he didn't even notice if someone had a large horn on their head or dry reptilian skin. It was before everything changed with him.

He thought he 'grew' out of it. He justified his hate as strength, and his cruelty as a necessary show of force. His growing size and bulk added fuel to the pyre. Show the pack YOU were the leader. He was the strong, the alpha, and everyone else was below him. They would see how he wasn't fragile.

"Now" He said quietly "I can only see her bleeding" Cardin lowered his hand to the ground and squeezed dirt between his fingertips."I'm such a fucking moron."

_'I'm so tired of all of this'_

"I'm not the victim here" Cardin whispered. Finally succumbing to the guilt, to the frustration, to the insecurity, to the angry words floating inside his head and ringing in his ears.

He chuckled, not moving his head away from the sky "It's true what they say about 'bullies'. Pathetic on the inside, crying out for some fucking attention. ….It's not worth it" He closed his eyes, As the sun finally left his face.

Everything leading this moment came back to him. His childhood, his family, the faunas, Beacon, everything that lead to this point. Then, Cardin felt something shatter inside him. It was something that broke away and then reformed itself anew. His lungs heaved as if a great pressure lifted from his throat, and brought in a burning resolve. His hands that were moments ago idly playing with dirt, clenched into iron hard fist.

_'This isn't how things are going to be. __I __s__ee it now__' _He thought, dragging his back slowly back up the tree trunk.' I am _NOT__ gonna let myself stay like this. __I don't care how hard it will be. __I'm tired of being the fucking bad guy.__ I won't let __**his**__ words control me anymore. __I'm no longer going to act like a dog__'. _

He opened his eyes again.

"I'll change".

_**That's chapter one! Please review with some feedback. I thinking of doing weekly or biweekly updates. **_


	2. Pay The Piper

**Here is chapter 2. Some constructive feedback would really be appreciated. Enjoy!**

"I assume you know why you are here, correct Mr. Winchester?"

The man never took his gaze off of Cardin, even while sipping his coffee. His tone gave away nothing to his thoughts. His eyes, his face, everything about him was collected and straight forward. It was something that he always hated about his superior. This wasn't Cardin's first time in the Headmasters office. It was at least a once a week event for them. The Professor found him in the woods and sternly told him to follow him back to beacon. With all the students gone, it was a painfully quiet and tense walk to the Headmasters office.

He came to know the plain, lightly decorated walls of the space very well. It's a place that spoke of professionalism, but also a strange comfort. Brown book cases were on the right side of the room. The left was filled with a table that had various artifacts and trophies collected since the schools beginning. The floor was adorned with a simple, but homey brown rug.

"Mr Winchester, I hope I'm not already boring you." The Headmaster gave him an unimpressed look.

"No Sir" Cardin spoke with what he thought was respect. His first crack in a while at it at least. "I understand why I'm here." The Headmaster didn't respond. The man's unreadable eyes bore into his.

After nervously inhaling and exhaling, Cardin continued." I'm here for what I did to Velvet."

Professor Ozpin gave another sip of his coffee before finally setting it down. His posture changed from lax and observational, to one that spoke of business. He was now leaning forward with his elbows resting on the reddish brown mahogany desk, both hands intertwined by his fingers.

"Tell me in detail what you did to Ms. Scarlatina."

Cardin's faced contorted into one of confusion. "Headmaster, Why do you want m-"

"Do It" Cardin felt his heart spike as he detected a sliver of anger escape from the man's voice. He knew now that this wasn't going to be the same as last time. He was not going to be sentenced to detention, or just giving a warning.

To put it simple, he was in the shit.

"I Pulled H-Her" The large boy struggled to start off. He felt his natural response of anger grow at the man for making him feel scared liked this. Why go through all of this? Why cant he just give him the damn sentence already! Cardin then reminded himself of what he promised. He held his breath in, and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he released it from his nostrils and continued "I found Velvet in the halls before class started. I-"

"Good, continue on" The Headmaster interrupted. His eyes returned back to their more observational stare.

"I was with Russel, Dove, ad Sky. W-"

"The members of your team right?" Professor Ozpin interjected again.

Cardin had to force himself to bite back a sarcastic response. What the hell is with the man and cutting him off? "Yes Headmaster. As I was saying, We found her by herself in the hall. We approached her a-" Cardin paused to see if the professor had anything to say. Seeing the man as acute as ever, he continued. "We approached her and asked her what she was doing out so early. She was scared and tried to run. That's when I-uh- g-grabbed her by her ears and twisted them"

Cardin felt himself nearly break on the inside as he got to the main point of him being here. He glanced down at his hands as thoughts that were a paradox of each other swarm his mind. He felt regret and pride, strength and weakness all in a single moment. There was a storm of old and new inside him, fighting for control. He foolish thought years of mannerisms and thought processes could be thrown away in a few hours. It was true what they say. No matter what you do, old habits are hard to kill.

And he had an inkling that his was protected by 70 inch think armored plating.

Remembering were he was, Cardin looked back at the Headmaster. He squirmed as he realized the older man must have still been watching him the whole time. He opened his mouth again, only for the man to hold up his hands.

"Mr. Winchester, In all the years I have been at this school never have I seen such a despicable act of violence to another student. "Professor Ozpin's eyes were now furrowed behind his glasses. "I would say I'm disappointed, but considering your previous record..."

He allowed a brief pause for Cardin to digest his words. " Ms. Scarlatina had to be transported to the hospital for her injuries. You remember that she was a healer correct?"

Cardin nodded his head. Who didn't know? If Velvet was known for something other than her shyness, it was her ability as a healer. He was ashamed to admit it, but she saved his ass a few times on the battlefield.

_'And despite that, I'm still here.'_He thought. _'__I__ really am a piece of shit Aren't I__?__'_

"Well, it appears that she was too traumatized by your actions to move by herself, let alone heal. "Cardin let out an audible gasp. " Team JNPR had to ride with her to the hospital. Team RWBY would have went as well, If they weren't holding back Ms. Long from finding you. "

The Professor now stood up from his large, leather chair. He crossed his arms behind his back as he began to walk around the large office.

"I have expelled students for much less than almost pulling off a fellow students appendages." Cardin gulped at the harsh tone now present. "I have tried with you Cardin. Despite the things you've done till this point, I held hope as I saw potential in you to be a great hunter. Do you know why?"

Cardin stammered "Sir. I_"

"QUIET!"

Cardin's heart jumped a thousand miles; He NEVER heard the headmaster raise his voice. He knew coming in it was a possibility, but experiencing it was another thing all together. The educator was even using his first name. The Professor never looked back at him. He only looked out the large frame window into the darkness that waited outside of it.

"I've had unruly students before Cardin. Many of them changed in their 4 years at this school to become some of the greatest hunters recently known. I expected that the same could be done with you. I saw potential in your ability to manipulate and use strategy. "The older man walked away from the window, now towards a painting on the wall. "If you use these skills in your studies as much as you used it on your victims, you could have been one of our best students. "

Cardin let the words stay with him. He forced others, his team included, do his work for him. He could stalk a person silently through the halls to try and pick up on their darkest secrets. He could spend hours and hours constructing a complex plan to use someone for his own gain. He even spent almost an entire day reading a book on techniques used by the worlds greatest dictators and warlords to rule over their people; and that was just so he could extort people for their money. The amount of time other people spent in class taking notes, he spent hatching plans to use others.

"Wow" He whispered to himself" I threw myself in a freaking hole this time."

"Yes you have"

Cardin jumped up in his chair. The headmaster was now staring down at him, his cane now in his hand. Cardin usually towered over the professor. Before, it made him feel superior, letting the mans past words bounce harmlessly off his bulk. But now? The Headmaster stared down at him with a glint in his eyes, and his notorious cane in front of his body.

Cardin gulped as his eyes moved from the cane, to the Professor. "Well, we both know were this is going right Mr. Winchester?"

"You are expelling me right." Cardin whispered quietly. The fear left his eyes, replaced with an empty void.

"Yes" The Professor spoke back to him. "I'm sure you understand "

"I understand perfectly, And I-I deserve it." He stared down into his lap. Nothing he said would save him now. He chose to ride this train the moment he arrived on campus.

"Of course you do." Professor Ozpin remarked coldly. "You are lucky that's all. Ms. Scarlatina chose not to press charges against you when the police talked to her at the hospital."

Cardin's head shot up, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Why the hel-Why would she do that?" That girl...why? Out of everything that's happened to her, why does she never fight back?

"Some people Mr. Winchester" Ozpin spoke with condescension. "Care about other people than themselves. Even the ones that hurt them."

The boy gripped the chair tighter in his hands. The dark wood cracked under the pressure, but he almost couldn't feel it. Damn it, he may have even felt better if she did choose to send him to jail. This guilt, It's killing him now.

_'Your tuning into a pussy aren't you Cardin?' _A voice taunted from the back of his mind. _'Then again maybe you always were'_

"She is better than me isn't she Professor? All of them are, even Russel, Sky, and Dove? "He now looked up towards the professor, looking for him to confirm what he already knew. His state of mind that was seconds ago conflicted, now chose a single path. Melancholy.

The man held his stare behind the glasses. Cardin felt his Professor looking deep inside of him, picking him apart. He walked away, to again, take a seat at his desk.

"We put cameras in forever falls recently." The Headmaster stated randomly. The boys mind did an 180, as he let out an unintelligent" Uh...Wuh?"

He took a sip from his still steaming coffee mug. "We put them there as we were planning to have a test similar to the one we used for initiation. "

Cardin just looked at him. What the hell does this this have to do with anything?

"I saw you in the woods." He continued bluntly. Cardin felt nervous, and began to shake. Where was this going?" I saw your outburst as well. Lasted quite a while."

Ozpin let it sink into the boys head before continuing. "You said you were going to change right? That you were tired of being the way you were?" Cardin gave an unsure nod.

The man put down the mug, again pulling his hands together. "I' m willing to offer you one final chance Mr. Winchester."

…...What?

Cardin jumped to his feet, with shock present on his face. "Professor, I don't understand why are you letting me off the hook?"

Ozpin looked up at him, and chuckled. "You misunderstand. I'm going to make your remaining time here _hell_ if you choose to remain. Cardin shivered at the emphasis on hell. "You look shaken up. I assume you don't think you handle it. Very well, go back to your dorm and collect your belon-"

"WAIT NO! I'LL DO IT DAMN IT" Cardin yelled. Realizing his tone, he offered a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head." I mean I will stay here sir no matter what it takes. "

"Very Good" The Professor stated.

Cardin, after calming down, restated his question. "Why are you allowing this. Earlier you said this was the worst thing anybody has done at this freaking school. You made it sound like you lost any hope in me, and were going to kick me out of here?" Cardin felt him self grow angry. "Was this whole conversation just a game!"

"Calm yourself Mr. Winchester, you are still on very, **very** thin ice." He addressed him pointedly. Cardin huffed, before nodding and sitting back down. "To answer your question, I was testing you. "Cardin moved to open his mouth, but the professor held his finger up.

"I wanted to see if you meant a word you said, so I gauged your reaction towards me. You accepted what you did and felt ashamed enough to let me expel you without a complaint, correct?" Cardin gave a surprised nod of his head.

"Had you come in here acting they way usually do, there wouldn't have even been a conversation." The Headmaster smiled." In fact, I would have called in a favor and have you sent to jail regardless of if Ms. Scarlatina wanted you to or not" The man's eyes spoke of amusement as he watched the boys face go pale as snow.

"However; seeing that you may be willing to behave yourself, I will allow you to remain under certain guidelines"

Cardin, after struggling to find his voice, questioned the professor" Guidelines? What are these 'guidelines' sir?"

The white haired man leaned back in his chair. "I will send the details to your scroll later. But there are two more things I need to say." Seeing the boy was focused on him, he continued. "I've done terrible things in the past Mr. Winchester. Things that no man should be proud of. While my predecessors may have thrown bad pupils out without a second thought, I felt I would be a hypocrite if I've done the same thing. Even, to a student like yourself."

_'Terrible things?' _Cardin questioned himself. For the briefest of moments, he swore he heard a deep sadness in the older mans words.

The Headmaster eyed him, before continuing. "Let me warn you clearly"The man shifted himself forwards, his glasses now on the desk. The look he was getting nearly scared the boy shitless" Never take this for granted, and do not make me regret this decision. You are to be the shining example of a good student for your remainder here. If I ever see you in this office again, there better be a damn good reason for it. Am I understood Mr. Winchester?"

"Crystal sir!" Cardin stood with an awkward shuffle.

"Well, do you have anything to say? I do have another meeting in here; if you are finished." The man said briefly. Taking that as his cue to leave, Cardin jumped out of his chair and walked towards the door. His legs felt a tremendous amount of pressure, barely holding his body up. Even more so than when he first walked in. He tried to process everything that has happened in less than 24 hours, and what that means for his future.

For the next FOUR years of his life he can't screw up. He can't bully,insult, or be the person everyone expected him to be. Of course, there is that new part of him that's optimistic. A lighter part of him that realizes that he has a chance to be a better person, and he agreed to take it. Then there was the part of him that felt nothing but dread. He could barely get through a conversation with the schools leader without fucking it up. How the hell was he superposed to handle being around other students?

Then he can hear how he was hours ago, the part of him that he wants to cast away. The evil, manipulative Cardin. It called out to him, asking him how could he lower himself to these levels. How could he abase himself by putting animals like Velvet on a higher base than he was?

When something like that has become a part of you, how do you just cast it away? Is it worth it? fighting for a belief you may just be tricking yourself into believing? So many questions came up, all with the zero answers in return. He wasn't even out the door yet and he had his doubts.

"What a day," He murmured " What a freaking day." He decided that he would worry about everything tomorrow. A nice nap on his lumpy bed would do him some good for once.

He reached the large brown door, and as he began to turn the handle, the Headmaster called out after him. "And Mr. Winchester," Cardin gave a shaky look back. He almost heard a smile in the man's voice. "I'll send the details of your punishment shortly."

Great.

"...And bill you for breaking the arm of my chair."


	3. Authors note!

Hey guys.

Ill be on a temporary hiatus for the next week or so. I've been running with ideas on where to go with the story, and I hit the metaphorical wall. I also have a few other things outside of Fan Fiction I've been working on.

I wanted your opinions on something as well. I was considering discontinuing this story perhaps all together if I cant figure something out. I do, however, have a similar story I honestly just began to write while I was brain storming.

I think its something that's based off this concept, but better put together and I have an endgame in sight for it.

Here is a simple, bare bones description.

Cardin and CRDL get in trouble.

They have to go on what should have been a relatively easy but tiring mission in forever fall.

Russel reveals that he's tired of being a bully to shock of the rest of CRDL, and is going to request a transfer to be a Team-less, support student .

He and Cardin have a massive, and attention grabbing argument.

Ursa's and beowulfs attack, Maiming or seriously injuring Cardin, and killing (or almost killing depending on where I go. ) Russel.

And this will eventually lead to Cardin wanting to be a different person like Russel did, and trying to find his true identity. Though, this time around, He will still be rough around the edges in comparison to how I have him now.

That's how i plan to start off.

Would you guys give it a shot?


End file.
